"Okra" by Tyler, the Creator
Okra is a song by American rapper Tyler, the Creator. It was released on March 29, 2019, and is Tyler's third appearance on the Billboard Hot 100 and is his second as a solo artist. Lyrics Ayo, did this shit in one take Ayo Check my bankroll ayo 400k for vehicle Paintjob look like ashy ankles on Django Interior look mango shotgun grape he look like mayo Golden voice on payroll neck all gold like kayo corp We aim at dorks get out the way yo Keep them bucks in banks like yayo Swampy niggas out the bayou Pockets flooded yall be dilute watered down I'm big mac I'm quarter pound you chicken nugget Fuck it travel bag Balenciaga 30, 000 just for luggage Financial advisor buggin' flower boy is buzzin' Grammy-nominated tell yo cousin ain't nobody fucking with him Man, now they go I cut off some friends, where they go I stick to the plan that's the goal Fuck these n****s men that's for sure Uno the shoe red with the blue look like a flag what the fuck it do Golf be the set no more OF like Ron Artest bitch we aim for your neck Give a fuck about you or your respect yeah that way Fuck your accolades but I made the cut like I pack a blade You could call me brush I've been making waves Since Ashley Banks' cousin had a fade but that's 92 I'm 91 Watts riot in my blood n**** whats up and that pussy pink like the drink in my cup Lemonade yeah its minute maid I been getting paid pockets gaining weight Your bank statements on Mary Kate but that's up to you Man, now they go I cut off some friends, where they go I stick to the plan that's the goal Fuck these n****s men that's for sure Tell Tim Chalamet to come get at me Skin glowing clear of acne diamonds see through so holographic Red ones look like Aidan Mackey spent dinero like taxi driver Handmade is that thing with tires but I rode the bike And vill tail behind me and he got the cannon like he bagged Mariah Yeah, we straight but if you wrinkle up the situation he will go grab the iron And he do what I says like Simon no violence and my guy mixed like jambalaya Man fuck with the fam we in Japan bitch you're a bum see you dont understand Yeah, I cut off some friends t where you been? Bitch im in bel air been looking for land Need a spot in the hills not the beach need a pool Just to cool it I do need the grass not the sand Got enough rocks, see check my hand And I got crack watch how I talk And it's still wolf gang bitch watch how I bark Wallace still tripping on shit that I bought But, I really do not care the cost cause okra Man, now they go I cut off some friends Why It Rocks # The bass on the production is amazing. # Tyler talks about the separation of his group Odd Future. # Tyler's flow is one of his most unique. # A lot of good wordplay. # The music video is well shot. Bad Quality # There is a part in the music video that is seizure-inducing. Category:Hip hop Category:Alternative hip hop Category:2010s